Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a susceptor for use in a thermal process chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor substrates are processed for a wide variety of applications, including the fabrication of integrated devices and microdevices. During processing, the substrate is positioned on a susceptor within a process chamber. Susceptors often have platter or dish-shaped upper surfaces that are used to support the substrate from below around the edges of the substrate while leaving a small gap between the remaining lower surface of the substrate and the upper surface of the susceptor. The susceptor is supported by a support shaft, which is rotatable about a central axis. Precise control over a heating source, such as a plurality of heating lamps disposed below the susceptor, allows a susceptor to be heated within very strict tolerances. The heated susceptor can then transfer heat to the substrate, primarily by radiation emitted by the susceptor. The temperature of the substrate can affect the uniformity of the material deposited on the substrate.
Despite the precise control of heating the susceptor, it has been observed that valleys (lower deposition) are formed at certain locations on the substrate. Therefore, a need exists for an improved susceptor for supporting and heating substrates in semiconductor processing.